


IV

by Raogrhys



Series: Thoughts at 4 AM [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Poems, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raogrhys/pseuds/Raogrhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV

Everyone is laughing,  
happy just from life itself.

Alone in a crowded room,  
my brain won’t stop thinking.

How come this is reality,  
if everything is an incredibly bad show?

I wish all of this was over,  
that I could face my worst fear,  
just challenge it to a duel,  
and desperately hope to lose.


End file.
